bigbangtheoryfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Leonard Hofstadter
Leonard Leakey Hofstadter Ph.D. '''ist ein Experimentalphysiker am California Institute of Technology, der zusammen mit Sheldon Cooper in der Wohnung 4A ihres heruntergekommenen Wohnblocks lebt. Ursprünglich aus New Jersey, besuchte Leonard die Princeton Universität und war 24 Jahre alt, als er mit der Auszeichnung 'Dissertation des Jahres' '''für experimentelle Teilchenphysik promovierte. Leonard 5x12.png 2f009_Aarti-Mann_240.jpg big_bang.jpg big-bang-theory-leonard-penny-peppermint-snaps-tbbt-Favim.com-125489.jpg big-bang-theory-leonard-penny-tbbt-the-big-bang-theory-Favim.com-154205.jpg rgrgr.jpg tbbt_kong3.png tbbt020909.jpg TBBT-benefactorfactor.jpg leonardLeakey.jpg The+Big+Bang+Theory+sheldon++leonard.jpg the-big-bang-theory-apoilers-quotes-toast-derivation.jpg 285px-Leonard_und_Penny.jpg Leben Leonard ist experimenteller Physiker und wird als solcher gerne von Sheldon belächelt. Trotz einiger Startschwierigkeiten teilt er sich jedoch mit Sheldon eine Wohnung und freundet sich schließlich mit diesem an. Das resultiert auch daraus, dass Sheldon ihn mehrmals rettet. So stellt er Leonards fehlgeschlagenes und explosives Treibstoff-Experiment in den Fahrstuhl oder trennt ihn von Joyce Kim, die sich als koreanische Spionin entpuppt. Verglichen mit den anderen Charakteren wirkt Leonard oft als der Bodenständigste der Gruppe. Er bemüht sich stets um eine feste Beziehung zu einer Frau und hat im Laufe der Serie Beziehungen zu Dr. Leslie Winkle, Dr. Stephanie Barnett, Penny und Priya Koothrappali. Außerdem leidet er an Laktoseintoleranz, was sich in der Sendung negativ auf Leonard auswirkt, da Penny, Raj, Howard und Sheldon ihn deswegen immer hänseln. Familie ''Hauptartikel:→Familie Hofstadter '' Leonard wuchs mit zwei ebenfalls sehr intelligenten Geschwistern auf, stand allerdings immer in deren Schatten. Sein Vater ist Anthropologe, seine Mutter, Doktor Beverly Hofstadter, ist in den Bereichen Psychoanalyse und Neurologie aktiv. Sheldon beneidet ihn sehr um dieses familiäre Umfeld. thumb|300px|Jimmy isst Leonard seinen armen Ritter weg (Bild von tele.lu) Er scheint keine starke Bindung zu seiner Familie zu haben, insbesondere zu seiner Mutter. Seine Geschwister sind erfolgreicher als er, weswegen ihm der Kontakt mit ihnen vermutlich unangenehm ist. Zu seinem Vater hat er wohl noch die beste Beziehung. Beziehungen Penny Penny ist Leonards Nachbarin, beste Freundin und zeitweise ist er in einer Beziehung mit ihr. Sie trafen sich zum 1. Mal in Episode 1, als er und Sheldon von der High-IQ-Samenbank kamen und sie Penny in der Wohnung gegenüber sahen. Leonard hat von diesem Moment an Gefühle für sie und schwärmt für sie. Penny sieht ihn anfangs nur als Freund, liebt ihn Ende der 1. Staffel auch, ist aber unsicher ob sie Leonard nicht langweilen würde, da sie nicht so schlau wie er ist. Sie kommen in der dritten Staffel zusammen und trennen sich gegen Ende dieser Staffel, weil Leonard ihr ein Liebesgeständnis macht was sie nicht erwidern kann. In der vierten Staffel übernachten Amy und Bernadette bei Penny und sie scheint ihn noch immer zu lieben, was sie in der letzten Folge der vierten Staffel gegenüber Raj zugibt. In der fünften Staffel kommen sie dann nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten wieder zusammen. Sie gesteht ihm außerdem, dass sie ihn liebt. Sheldon Sheldon ist Leonards bester Freund. Er wohnt mit ihm Sheldon ist von Leonard abhängig. Das zeigt sich z.B. als Sheldon Leonard, nach dessen Kündigung der Vereinbarung, dazu bringen will, diese erneut zu unterschreiben. Sheldon kommt auch manchmal zu Leonard, wenn er Probleme hat. Und auch wenn Leonard Sheldon immer zu unterstützen versucht, ist er manchmal ziemlich genervt von ihm. Howardthumb|Leonard mit seinem Mobber Jimmy(Bild von pro7.de) Howard ist einer von Leonards Freunden und arbeitet mit ihm am CalTech. Raj Raj ist einer von Leonards Freunden, arbeitet ebenfalls am CalTech. Ex-Freundinnen Nachdem Leonard Penny mit einem ihrer Ex-Freunde sieht, ist er deprimiert und bemüht sich um eine Beziehung mit Leslie Winkle, die ihn aber nur als Werkzeug zur Befriedigung benutzt. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt versuchen sie eine richtige Beziehung, die aber wegen der Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen Leslie und Sheldon zerbricht. Nachdem Howard sein Date mit dem Mars Rover beeindrucken wollte und er den Mars Rover versehentlich beschädigt, versuchen die Jungs, das Problem zu lösen und Leonard schafft derweil das Date, die Ärztin Dr. Stephanie Barnett, aus dem CalTech. Daraufhin küssen sie sich im Auto. Leonard versucht dies zu verheimlichen, da Howard ursprünglich Stephanie wollte. Diese Beziehung zerbricht ebenfalls, da Leonard seine Gefühle nicht ausdrücken konnte und Penny ist auch nicht ganz schuldlos. Nach kleinen Annäherungsversuchen, einem Date und 3 Monaten Nordpol später, kommen Penny und Leonard schließlich zusammen. Sie finden es anfangs sehr komisch und die Beziehung hat schon erste Probleme. Die werden aber von den beiden gut gelöst. Sheldon ist, als sie Penny kennenlernten, nicht sehr angetan von der Vorstellung, aber im Laufe der Serie eignet sich Penny seiner Meinung nach am Besten als Leonards Freundin. Nachdem Leonard ihr gesteht, dass er sie liebt und sie lediglich mit "Danke" antwortet, geht die Beziehung langsam in die Brüche. Den Gnadenstoß versetzt Will Wheaton der Beziehung, der Penny psychologisch manipulierte, um ein Bowling-Spiel zu gewinnen. Sehr zu Rajs Missfallen beginnt Leonard trotz des Paktes mit Howard eine Beziehung mit Rajs Schwester Priya. Während dieser Beziehung ist auffällig, dass Penny sich verhält, als ob sie noch Gefühle für Leonard hat. Sheldon ist am Anfang noch zufrieden, doch das schlägt schnell um. Die Beziehung läuft einige Zeit gut, doch dann zieht Priya zurück nach Indien. Leonard versucht daraufhin, eine Fernbeziehung via Skype zu führen. Währenddessen lernt er Alice kennen. Leonard war kurz davor, mit ihr zu schlafen, bekam aber Gewissensbisse. Er berichtet Priya von dem Vorfall und sie beichtet ihm, mit einem ihrer Ex-Freunde geschlafen zu haben. Die Beziehung zerbrach und den Gipfel des Abends setzt Sheldon, der als Zombie verkleidet Leonard erschreckt. Danach, nach einigen Überlegungen, bittet Leonard Penny um ein Date, dass in seiner Fantasie gescheitert ist, aber doch noch mit Sex endete. Im Wirklichkeit ist das Date gut verlaufen, doch die beiden einigen sich darauf, es langsam anzugehen. So fängt es zwischen Leonard und Penny mitten in der 5. Staffel wieder an. Bis Penny am Ende der Staffel sich doch noch entscheidet, es "schneller" anzugehen, worauf Leonard ihr während des Sex einen Antrag macht, was die Beziehung wieder ein Gang zurück wirft. Allerdings bleiben die beiden ein Paar, bis Penny die Beziehung in der 6. Staffel beenden will. Doch durch Leonards süßen Hundeblick, landet sie mit ihm im Bett, was ihre Zweifel noch nicht zerstreut. Doch die Zweifel legen sich wieder schnell auf Eis, da sie eifersüchtig auf die neue Assistentin von Sheldon ist, die Gefallen an Leonard zeigt und ihre Gefühle für Leonard werden stärker, da sie bemerkt wie schlau Leonard eigentlich ist, indem sie ihn mal in seinem Labor besucht. Trivia *Eins seiner Lieblingsspiele scheint Grand Theft Auto zu sein, da es in der 5.Staffel häufiger von ihm erwähnt wird. *Er ist laktoseintolerant und kann keinen Mais verdauen, außerdem verträgt er keine Melone *Er war als Kind Bettnässer, worauf der Name "Leakey" (eng. für undicht) beruht. Sheldon behauptet einmal, der Name stamme von einem Arbeitskollegen seines Vaters und er müsse sich nicht schämen, da so niemand darauf schließen würde, dass er Bettnässer war. *Seine Lieblingskonsole scheint die Xbox 360 zu sein, da er sie oft in Episoden spielt. *Er kann zu Sex nie nein sagen *Wenn er verärgert auf Sheldon ist, benutzt er neben seinen Wutanfällen öfters auch Sarkasmus, welchen Sheldon selten versteht. *Er kann sich sehr süß entschuldigen (Er spielte Penny eine Version von Mary had a little lamb am Cello, als die Sekräterin von Sheldon Ihn anflirtete) *Er mag Sheldons Eis nicht mehr, seit er mal eins mit Raupengeschmack bekommen hat *Er ist der Zweitkleinste in der Gruppe (Howard ist 1cm kleiner als Leonard) *Von den Wissenschaftlern ist er derjenige, der selten den Bezug zur Realität verliert. *Er bedankt sich mit Dankkarten für den Sex *Er findet es toll, wenn er mal begehrt wird Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Physiker Kategorie:Leonard Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Universität Kategorie:Doktoren Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Familie Hofstadter Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Nerds Kategorie:Konkurrenten von Sheldon Kategorie:Freunde von Sheldon